The Thief in the Night-A Marauders Tale
by Nemesis13
Summary: Lillith Potter liked her life, her Godfathers and Uncle Severus kept her safe, trained her to be self sufficient, and helped her rob those that annoyed her blind. While the rest of Hogwarts Preparatory School is trying to figure out how to get their names into the Goblet of fire her only real concern is this; How is she going to steal it, and who can she sell it to? Fem!Harry
1. Meet the Players

**I write a alot of fem!Harry, I just got off a massive Assassins Creed binge, and my brother just bought me the most recent Thief...I wish to hear what you all think, please enjoy and review!**

**Edit 5/2/2015-Ok so decided this takes place at the beginning to mid-1800's, Remus and Sirius are Lillith's godfathers and caretakers while she is apprenticed to her mothers close friend Uncle Severus, the pureblood mentality doesn't have a lot of steam mostly because it isn't needed, all will be explained on the way.**

* * *

"Living is hard, dying is easy, don't get caught, for I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," the small raven haired teen whispered her personal mantra as she quickly ran along the rooftops of the city of Hogsmeade. She was content with her lot in life, sure, her parents had been brutally murdered when she was only a year and a half old, yeah some doddering old man kept trying to kidnap her and send her back to Little Whinging to live with her molester uncle, and certainly it sucked that a Dark Lord wanted her dead.

But none of that mattered, she was free, she was fast, she was the Raven, grinning she kicked off the buildings roof and flew across the alley, kicking off a sign post she redirected her momentum to land on a window sill and quietly dug out her tools. Padfoot and Moony had taught Raven everything she needed to know about breaking and entering, how to jostle a latch from the outside, how to pick a lock, how to blackjack someone who gets in the way and jam them into a closet. Her Godfathers where amazing like that.

Suppressing an urge to whistle jauntily as she worked the latch finally clicked open almost inaudibly, putting her tools away in her voluminous pockets the teenage thief double checked that her heavy cowl was in place than hopped into the room grinning widely,

"It's good to be the Queen," she quickly riffled through the lady of the houses belongings, stealing jewelry, bank notes, and a few choice pieces of evening wear; while she'd never been with a man herself dressing the part while enticing a mark never hurt. Well, it hurt _him_ in the end but any old man trying to shag a fourteen year old girl deserved what he got, she had more then a dozen notches on her daggers hilt to confirm that point.

After a few minutes she was done, noticing a bottle of brandy sitting in a dish of ice chips she plucked it up and ran back to the window, as she was about to jump out a familiar voice quietly asked,

"Who are you?" Turning her emerald eyes met a blonde boys silvery greys and she quickly displayed her best Cheshire cat grin,

"The Raven," the boy looked confused a moment as she waved at him and dove out the window, landing on a support beam between the house and the stables she quickly ran along its length and skirted along the gutters. Jumping upon the cities outer wall the young thief climbed up the rough stone and once she pulled herself up top she began cackling to herself earning glances from those that passed below; uncaring about the attention now that the heist was complete she took the time to observe the city from her elevated position.

As the sun rose and the taller buildings began to cast their shadows on the small city state The Raven couldn't help but grin,

"Best get back soon, Lillith Potter needs to be in class on time after all," with that she hopped down from the wall and landed in a bail of hay, Moony _always_ dug into her about doing that,

_"One of these days you're going to land directly on a hay fork and that won't do that perky little bum of yours any good now will it?"_ Sure the old werewolf had a point but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him know that, maybe she'd get Sirius to bring it up at some point, that she knew just that she didn't care. Shrugging that off for the time being she met up with her fence George and the redheaded young criminal gave her a jaunty salute as he sauntered off with her ill begotten goods.

He and his twin brother along with their adorable (and cute, she would not deny her mild attraction to the younger girl) little sister were the best distributors of stolen goods in the city, wizard or mundane they didn't give a fig as long as they could make a knut off the deal. They used the money earned to finance some less than legal experimentation in hopes of opening there own business, what perplexed Lillith more than anything was their business model. Pranks and military grade weapons and armor...she truly hoped they never mixed the two up unwittingly.

Walking through an alley she pulled off her heavily enchanted cowl and cloak, it both altered her voice and masked her appearance in shadow while also muffling all noise, a wonderful piece of spell work that had apparently been her mothers thesis project back in school. Shucking her multipocketed thieves robes next she shoved the black clothes into her bag, pulling off the fingerless leather bracers they soon followed suit. Passing one of her many cache points she pulled a plank aside and stashed her gear for later, smoothing out her school girl uniform she calmly entered the main streets and walked up the steps of Hogwarts Preparatory School of WitchCraft and Wizardy.

Leaning against the support beam for the main entrance she waited for her best friends, eventually the absent minded bushy haired know it all that was the bane and boon of her existence walked towards her head jammed happily in the book in her hands. Grabbing the distracted girl she pulled her to her side earning a slight squeak, she of the bushiest hair glared at her friend a moment before she smiled and gave her a hug. They stood in companionable silence until a blonde boy approached them looking rather annoyed, he let out a frustrated sigh as he greeted his friends but did his level best to remain calm as he did so.

"Ello Lillith, Hermione, how are you doing today?" Lilly shrugged but Hermione huffed,

"All right but the street guards slowed down the foot traffic tremendously, apparently there was thief afoot and they thought it necessary to inconvenience the rest of us to catch them," Draco's eyes narrowed at this as he nodded.

"Yes, the thief broke into my mothers rooms, made off with quite a few heirlooms including an enchanted pearl pendant that can see peoples true intentions, she was most cross about this." Lilly perked up at that raising her eyebrows lightly,

"Truly she had such an enchantment?" He nodded solemnly at this,

"Indeed, it was one of a kind," Lilly grinned inwardly at that

'_Niiice, wonder what I'm gonna get for that..." _Hermione though looked concerned,

"Was anyone hurt?" Draco shook his head at this,

"No no, my little brother walked in on the thief as they were escaping but he was of no help, the voice was warped and the cloak and robes so loose that they have no way of finding out who it was," he huffed in annoyance at that as both girls patted his shoulders in a consoling manner. The trio continued to chatter to each other as they entered the Great Hall and sat down to break their fast, Draco as always dove into the greasiest meats he could find while his companions satisfied themselves with some fruit and eggs. Lilly began hissing quietly and eventually coaxed her familiar to slither down her arm, the black adder snatched a bit of egg and disappeared up the sleeve as quickly as she had appeared, rolling her eyes at the snakes shy disposition Lilly quickly finished her meal and sat up.

"Come come, you know Headmaster meddler is going to pull his daily routine of trying to get me to go back to the Dursley's if we don't get going," her friends rolled their eyes as they nodded, Draco grabbed a slice of toast and threw several slices of bacon on it while Hermione just grabbed an apple. As the trio made there way to their first class, Draco groaned out an exasperation,

"I really don't feel like dealing with Moody today, that bloke is just..." Lilly raised her eyebrows as she drawled out,

"Bloody insane?" Hermione sighed at that gently batting the back of her friends head,

"Language Lilly...and yes...that sounds about right..." Draco and Lillith snickered at that as they entered the classroom, there were cages filled with spiders before the manically grinning cripple, his magical eye spinning about in its socket. Lilly exchanged looks with her friends before the trio sighed as one, today was going to be a long one, they just knew it.


	2. Bonding Time

**Ok this is taking place sometime in the late 1700 early 1800's, Lilly will likely end up with Draco or no one at all really, and she teases Sirius but they have a very firm father/daughter relationship so nothing going on there...err...otherwise enjoy this strange little bit of fiction and please REVIEW!**

* * *

The evening skies were cheerily lit by a cascade of twinkling vibrant stars, the night of the new moon leaving most of the landscape in relative darkness in comparison, an occasional flicker from the whale oil street lamps all that kept the shadows at bay. This was Lillith's favorite time of the night, when it was just her and Padfoot prowling the rooftops and rafters of Hogsmeade, the city hadn't always been this big but after the nullification of the Statute of Secrecy and muggle and magical were forced into coexistence the little hamlet had exploded into a major trading hub.

Which of course made it quite profitable for Lord Black and his young heiress, as they took a small moment to breath her godfather shot her a mischievous grin that she quickly returned, double checking her gear she nodded in approval. Unlike her equipment worn in the early mornings which was meant to be quickly shed so she could blend into a crowd the trousers, tunic, and heavy cloak were all form fitting to avoid getting caught on random nails or the halberds of alert guards. Giving Padfoot a thumbs up they quickly began their run again, in a barely audible tone he asked,

"So how was school today pup?" She grunted as she grabbed an iron rod stretching across the street and used it to swing across a wide intersection, turning to the older man as he landed Lilly shrugged lightly.

"As always, boring, learning to balance the books of a household, how to summon things from a distance, how to stitch correctly-" she visibly grimaced at that, "you know, same asinine proper lady shite that I've known how to do since I was six and nothing interesting otherwise." He snorted while giving her shoulder a playful swat,

"The day you become a proper lady is the day I stop becoming a womanizer," she smirked at that as she took off quickly, kicking off the buildings ledge she landed in a graceful tuck and roll after she sailed over the wrought iron spikes of the estates outer fence. Turning to face her mentor she drawled out,

"Oh haven't you heard the newest rumors oh Padfooted one?" He cocked his head to the side in a perfect mirror of his animagus form, whenever he did that she had to actively suppress the urge to giggle.

"No what are the unwashed masses saying now pup?" They both took a crouch and stayed to the shadows as they flitted between the hedges leading to the estate, a guard passed them and Sirius quickly stood up and plucked the mans steel helm from his head. As the confused guard turned to face his assailant Lilly popped up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head with her blackjack, collapsing like a sack of potatoes the two Marauders dragged him into the shadows as Lilly continued,

"Apparently you took me in as your ward so as to make sure I remain pure for you to ravish me when I come of age, some of the girls find it quite romantic really, any boy who mentioned it got punched by Draco though, it is rather funny." Sirius for his part made a gagging noise and actually backed away from her a bit,

"I'd never...James and Lily...I...YOU'RE MY GODDAUGHTER!" This bit was almost a yell, they both paused to make sure no one heard his outburst before continuing on.

"I know that and you know that but remember Dumbles kept most of the paperwork on my adoption hidden so he can keep trying to ship me back to the Dursley's which by the way I don't even know why he's trying anymore the bloodwards must have failed by now, and considering what I did to Vernon last time I escaped I doubt he'd take me back regardless." Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered about meddling old men,

"So what everyone thinks I just took you in as a ward to...to..." she turned and raised a single brow,

"Shag me? For the most part no but there is always outliers, or those who want to live their fantasies vicariously through others, you know like Pettigrew latching onto you dad and Moony to share in your glory." Even with the shadowed cowl she could tell the old dog was blushing furiously, sighing he eventually replied,

"Well that settles it, only dating redheads and blondes at this point..." snorting in amusement she raised a finger to quiet him as she motioned up to the second floor window. Nodding he hooked his fingers together and took a knee, getting a running start Lilly's left foot landed in the impromptu stirrup and in one smooth motion her godfather threw her into the air. Catching the upper lip of the window frame she dropped down to the sill and quickly tied a length of rope to a rather ugly gargoyle statue, after a few grunts and mumbles of being too old for this Sirius joined her.

"Back to classes, Moody is the most insane bloke I've ever met, today he practiced the unforgivables on a bunch of spiders, everyone thought it was a hoot until he started casting the imperius on us." Sirius paused in the middle of pulling out his tools as he shot her a furious glance,

"Did he...?" She snorted and began fishing out her own gear,

"Please you know mind magic doesn't work on me, if it did Headmaster Dumbles would have gotten me eating out of his palm years ago, no no nothing bad actually happened I just think its insane that the Ministry allowed it. Although with Viscount Fudge in charge I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at this point," after a bit of fiddling the windows latch popped open, Padfoot didn't need to tell Raven that it was silence and codenames at this point as the pair hopped onto the plush carpet of the darkened hall.

The trick with breaking into a home of wealth these days was that the house wards recorded the magical signature of anyone who cast an active spell in the home, it was a rather ingenious method to catch dullwitted thieves and most often it worked. What some savvy muggles figured out was the wards were essentially useless at detecting mundane things, and when they pulled a few wizards into their ranks they came to an even more interesting conclusion; internal magic was undetectable.

This meant enhanced senses and reflexes, occulamancy, animagus, and metamorphamagus skills were completely viable, thus the Marauder's had been born, as Raven tailed Padfoot the pair approached the parlour were Lord Crabbe was entertaining several guests, the pair peaked into the room and had to resist a snort. A who's who of corrupt bureaucrats and court hangers-on filled the room as well as a few of the fallen Dark Lord's more affluent followers; not that the Marauders ever really felt remorse for their thefts but if they did they'd feel nothing for what they were about to do tonight.

Shifting into his Grimm form Lilly followed suit and shifted into her Raven, after a short hop she landed on the large dogs head and he slowly prowled the shadows of the estate, the halls seemed to be all but abandoned but that made sense in all reality. These Death Eater get togethers could really bite the respective lords in the arse so having the guards patrol the grounds were they couldn't hear anything was just practical. After a time they got down to the lower levels and approached the Crabbe vault, now most families kept their finances in London at Gringott's, but it was quite a carriage ride away and the new floo network was still too...wonky for anyone to really trust.

So, they'd keep a large amount of liquid capital in their homes along with whatever illegal artefacts they may or may not have in their possession, and Lord Crabbe had just come back from London to refresh his coffers. Shifting back to their human forms the two Marauders stared at the large vault door and exchanged glances, with a scoff they both pulled out a pair of manual hand drills and got to work.

"This is what, a Gennings MK III? These things were out of date before I was born!" Padfoot nodded in agreement at that,

"Yeah, if I'm not mistaken that nob up top means it was upgraded with a Lansel tumbler system but since they're not exactly compatible pretty sure we can just bypass it." After a time they'd both made large holes in the steel plate cover, pulling out a series of picks and torsion bars they were busy fiddling about for about five minutes when there was a dull thump. Raven threw Padfoot an exasperated look as he shrugged and flipped the release lever, with nary a sound the well oiled hinges swung the massive metal door aside.

"I admit it...I'm disappointed, how are these people in charge of our lives if they can't even protect their livelihoods?" Padfoot tossed her an expanded bottomless bag as he began stuffing his own with galleons, bank notes, and whatever else looked shiny,

"And now you know why I've taken to stealing from them regardless of whether I need the money or not, its more for the thrill and spite at this point," Raven giggled a bit at that,

"I think it's more fun _because_ we don't need the money, we should really start donating it charities they'd never touch and do it in their name, what are they going to do deny it?" Padfoot had to stifle a bark of laughter as his silver eyes shimmered with mirth,

"Oh I like that one, but less talk more looting we need to get out of here soon not even drunk Death Eaters are going to remain ignorant of a knocked out guard for long," nodding she began stuffing what she referred to as her 'swag bag' in earnest. Once the vault was picked clean Raven pulled out a large device that looked like several thick red cylinders tied together with several wires leading from the top of each into a bedside clock.

Quirking a brow Padfoot asked, "Do I even want to know?" Grinning widely she set the alarm for ten minutes and cranked the dial on the back, as it began ticking she placed it on the floor of the now empty vault and motioned for her godfather to help her swing the door shut.

"Just something Chaos, Mayhem, and Bedlam came up with a couple weeks ago, they wanted to see how it worked against armored targets sooo..." Padfoot's eyes widened at that as he grabbed his loot bag and began to quickly walk down the halls forgetting stealth at the moment.

"You're testing one of those insane ginger's products _now?!_" She cackled evilly at that,

"Quite, now less whinging and more ex-filtration," grunting he shifted to his dog form and Lilly's Raven took her place back on his head, leaving the way they came they eventually got to their open window. Lilly hopped down to the sill and waited for Padfoot to climb down the rope, she shifted back to her human form and undid the knot while spooling the rope back into one of her pockets, done she hopped down and landed in Sirius' arms.

Smirking she threw him a wink and feigned a dainty tone of voice, "My hero!" Smirking he put her down and flicked her nose,

"Less cheek more running from the boom," rolling her eyes she followed him to the outer wall, climbing the ivy growing on the inside of the fence they hopped over to the other side and were well on their way into the shadowed alleys when they heard a muffled thump and turned to see part of the grand manor collapse on itself as smoke began pouring out the windows. Snickering to herself she hooked her arm through Sirius' as he sighed in exasperation,

"You do realize when Moony finds out about this he's going to be rather...cross..." She nodded her emerald eyes shimmering with barely restrained glee,

"I know but it was so worth it, stole from the rich, gave to us, and caused massive property damage to Voldemort's followers, I mean what else could a girl ask for in life?" Sirius stared down at her a moment before he sniffed and wiped away a tear,

"James would be so proud of you..."


	3. Of Potions and Dancing

_**I KNOW I just updated this story a few hours ago but I just completely revamped the first chapter, altered the name, and decided to play with a mentor Severus and well...here you go. I know I only have a few hundred views so far but damn if this isn't a fun little jaunt, as always please review, later days!**_

* * *

Severus Snape prowled into the potions classroom cloak and robes billowing behind him as he made his way to the front, turning he scowled at the room of mostly dunderheads and eventually gestured towards the slate board as an enchanted piece of chalk began writing out the day's lesson.

"Today we'll be making poison antidotes, each partner team will be assigned their own specific poison and antidote as to avoid a repeat of last weeks attempt at cheating," with that he glared at Seamus and Ronald who looked abashed or angry respectfully. A hand shot up and he was already resigned to call out for Miss Granger when he realized who it was, thinking this ought to be good he nodded with a small smile, "Yes, you have a question Miss Potter?" The ravenette in question gave him a cheeky grin that was too reminiscent of her father for his liking but the eyes swam with the calculating mirth of her mother,

"Uncle Se...errr.." her face flushed a moment as she scratched her nose, "Professor Snape, I was wondering if we were to test the antidote on each other, and if that means I get to poison Ron...er...if we have to administer the poison to our partner first?" Severus resisted the urge to grin as he noticed the Weasley boys face grow pale,

"Yes Miss Potter that would probably be for the best, I'll assign partners for this project, Mister Weasley gather your things and sit with Miss Potter," Severus quickly turned his back to the class shuffling some papers about to hide the smirk crawling up his face as Lillith began to cackle. The girl had never forgiven the ginger for nearly getting Miss Granger killed their first year and took great delight in torturing the boy, as her honorary Uncle he had no issues facilitating this.

As class ended and Ronald looked ready to vomit he heard Lilly calmly state,

"It's not my fault those vials are so slippery mate, best get to Madam Pomfrey before the corrosion sets in," after the class cleared she leaned back in her seat as Draco and Hermione sat on other side of her,

"Lillith was that really necessary?" The Potions Master asked in a placid tone, her emerald eyes spun up to the ceiling as she tapped her chin with a forefinger, eventually she met his gaze and gave him a brilliant smile,

"Nope!" Snorting along with her two friends he gave a casual wave to the door,

"Draco, Hermione I'd like to talk to my niece for a few moments, she'll meet up with you soon," Hermione stood with an,

"Of course Professor," as Draco gave him a casual salute,

"Sure thing Uncle Sev, see you later," Lilly was still leaning back in her chair as Severus pointed his wand to the door closing it, pocketing his wand he turned to face her directly as a single brow crawled up his forehead. Lilly looked about sheepishly and eventually sighed dropping the chair on all four legs and sagging in it a bit, her cavalier nonchalance worked on everyone but he and her Godfathers and she knew it.

"Err...I suppose this is about the err...disturbance last night?" Snorting he pulled up his stool and sat on it while crossing his arms,

"Indeed, I received a rather frantic owl message from Lucius telling me that someone had set off some sort of untraceable explosion curse in the Crabbe Manor in an attempt to break open the safe, I also notice that when you read of it in the paper this morning you were grinning...maniacally..." She didn't bother lying to him, it never worked regardless,

"Err...it was less a curse and more a high yield muggle explosive device coupled with a potion based catalyst, and err...I set it off _after_ we robbed the place blind..." Severus for his part pinched the bridge of his nose before replying,

"And what of hearing of a slight figure making off with Lady Malfoy's jewels the day before? You _like_ your Aunt Cissy why would you rob her?" The look she shot him screamed 'And how the hell did you know about that?' Rolling her eyes she stood up and began pacing about, eventually she let out a frustrated cry as she pulled her hands through her hair,

"This bloody stupid Tournament we're hosting this year? Apparently there is a full fledged ball at Yule and it's intended to be the social event of the year, apparently since I'm the Black Heiress I _have_ to attend! And on top of that Auntie Cissy is making me dress like a _LADY_! Aunt Andi and Auntie Bella weren't any help either, the former because she thinks its only proper the latter because she wants to see if I can smuggle in a crossbow under the petticoats..." Severus sighed at that,

"You are not keeping a crossbow under your skirts young lady, bad enough I know about the dozen knives..." She snickered at that before regaining her composure, now pouting a bit she let out a very slight whine,

"I don't _want_ to dress like a proper lady and be made a spectacle of, proper ladies sit around and gossip about stupid shite while fanning themselves making condescending comments to each other while pretending to be friends. Proper ladies happily let themselves to get sold off to the highest bidder while they get treated like livestock, I'm not a proper lady Uncle Sev, I'm a fighter, a survivor, a thief. So...so I got a bit spiteful and stole some of her stuff..." Severus sighed and stood, pulling her into a hug he shook his head ruefully,

"It's only one night dear and look at it this way, you'll be spending the evening with the most affluent and wealthy ladies of the city and surrounding Villas," she glanced up at him grimacing,

"Don't remind me..." smiling he stroked her cheek fondly,

"Dearest, what are they all going to be wearing to this ostentatious affair?" Her brows furrowed a moment before a look of glee crossed her face,

"Their very best jewelry!" Smiling he nodded again,

"Quite, so look at it less of a social function and more of scoping out your next marks all right?" Grinning widely she hopped up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek while she spun to run from the room cackling,

"You're the best Uncle Sev! See you soon!" As the petite ravenette pulled the door open and took off he shook his head smiling lightly,

"Lily would be so proud of you child..."

Lilly caught up with her friends as they were wandering about the castle which was a lucky break, the ancient fortress turned school was quite possibly one of the easiest places to get lost and Lilly was the only one with a map that could safely navigate it. Hermione mentioned wanting to hit the library so the two noble heirs waved goodbye to their commoner friend, as they continued walking down the halls Draco finally asked,

"So...you going to attempt and compete in the Triwizard Tournament?" Lilly snorted at that giving her friend an incredulous look,

"Are you daft my Little Dragon? I happen to have been graced with a little thing called 'Survival Instincts' at birth, think I must have inherited it from my mother the nobility certainly seems to be lacking them." Rather than taking offense the blonde boy snorted in amusement,

"Don't forget common sense, what is it Uncle Sev always says?" Lilly giggled and coughed into her hand before taking on the dour tones of their favorite tutor/professor,

"The Nobility ignores anything to do with the common folk, this includes common courtesy, common decency, and most importantly common sense," both teens snickered at that as they found themselves out on the grounds leading to the Black Lake. Hogsmeade while not as big as London was certainly an incredibly large city compared to what it had been a century before, in the distance they could see its massive fortress walls and several multistory buildings near the city center. As a cold October wind blew across the lake Lilly felt a chill crawl up her spine, Draco seeing this threw his open cloak over her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, shooting him a thankful smile they continued walking for awhile. Sighing Draco looked back out to the city,

"This is nice...I wish it could stay like this forever..." Lilly smiled a bit and nodded,

"No responsibilities, low expectations other than to not embarrass our families, no weight on our shoulders to be members of the community...Goddess can you imagine what it must be like for the families that stayed in London after the Statute fell?" He grimaced at that,

"There's a reason only the lickspittles stayed in that muggle infested dive, we have enough of their kind here as is, at least it's balanced out," Lilly nodded in silent agreement as they finally made it to their favorite tree by the lake. Conjuring a bench the pair sat down resting their heads against each other, eventually Draco let out a nervous cough and looked around distractedly, "Look, Lillith I know we have a lot of time until Yule but I was wondering..." Smirking she let his cloak fall from her shoulders as she turned to face him.

"Wondering what Draco," he flushed a bit before bursting out with,

"IwaswonderingifIcouldescortyoutotheYuleballduringthetournament..." She couldn't help it, the normally cool suave Draco Malfoy had become a stammering mess asking a girl out to a ball, her laughter was melodious and Draco paled considerably (which was an impressive feat for him) before his friend finally regained her composure.

"Smooth Draco, very smooth, of course I'll go with you, if nothing else it will give the gossip mongers something to talk about yes?" Looking very relieved and regaining a bit of his normal pomp he nodded quickly,

"Indeed, I wonder how it is going to be arranged with the commoner students..." Lilly shrugged at that,

"Honestly who knows, only a third of the entire student body actually lives in the school the majority of us live in the city, that being said a large chunk of those that board here are commoners so it is not like they can simply deny them entry, if nothing else it should prove interesting." Nodding at that the pair sat in comfortable silence before the sun began to set, repeating his shared cloak motion from before the pair walked back into the castle, one of them incredibly pleased at the days turn of events the other contemplating how she was going to fence so much stolen jewelry at once.

* * *

**Why is it the stories I write on a whim are the ones I have the most fun with? Eh, whatever please REVIEW!**


End file.
